Arrows
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: My very first fic ever, but not my first posting. Your average Legolas fic... I know I know. R&R anyway plz! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Elrond heard the Elven bow sing as he walked to the gardens. He saw his youngest child, Arín, practicing her archery. Arín was tall and had dirty blond hair and purple eyes. Purple is an unusual eye color, even for Elves.  
  
"Hello Father," Arín said as she let another arrow fly. This one hit the center of the target.  
  
"Very well done, Daughter," Elrond appraised. "Are you going to enter the tournament?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, I wish you luck. I've heard that Legolas from Mirkwood is entering also."  
  
"Really?" Arín said looking interested. She lowered her bow. "I have heard he is a extraordinary archer, but I will win."  
  
"I hope you will."  
  
***  
  
Many months passed and now the tournament was coming up. Three weeks before, the participants gather in either Lothlórien or Rivendell, depending on the year. This year it was being held in Rivendell. During those three weeks there were balls, parties and feasts held in honor of the tournament. Four days before the event was held the parties and everything ended so that the participants could devote their time to practicing. Arín went down to the gardens and her secret spot where she practiced her archery. The only other person who knew about her place was her father. As she walked towards the clearing where she practiced, she heard a bow sing in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from the clearing she was going to.  
  
I wonder who would go to my spot? she thought.  
  
When she entered the clearing she saw an Elf standing there. He was tall and had blond hair and green eyes. Green was another usual eye color. The Elf turned around.  
  
"Hello." His voice was like music. "Who are you?"  
  
"A...A...A...Arín. My name is Arín," she stammered.  
  
"Arín. I have heard that name before. Yes, now I remember, you are Elrond's youngest child, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have heard much about you."  
  
Arín nodded. "And I of you, Legolas of Mirkwood. What brings you to this spot?"  
  
"It's very quiet and peaceful. And it is easier to concentrate. What brings you here?"  
  
"I usually come here to practice."  
  
"Oh well then since you found this place first, I'll leave."  
  
"Oh no, don't leave. It's nice to have company sometimes and I need to sharpen my skills for the tournament. You seem like a good opponent," Arín said quickly.  
  
All right then, let's get started."  
  
Arín nodded as she took an arrow from her quiver and fitted it into her bow. "You go first."  
  
Legolas lifted his bow and let it loose. The arrow hit the center of the target. Arín tried to hide her amazement. She felt her hand shake as she raised her bow. She let go and her arrow split Legolas' in half. They both stared at the target for a good few minutes.  
  
"You're good."  
  
"You are too."  
  
They practiced until sundown. After they were done, Arín took Legolas to her favorite spot in all of Rivendell. There was a waterfall down stream away and there were three trees with three different kinds of fruit: apples, peaches and another he couldn't identify. It was a truly beautiful spot  
  
"They are called élénberries," she said as if she could read his mind. She tossed him some. "They are very sweet, try one."  
  
Legolas popped one of the berries into his mouth. It was very sweet indeed.  
  
"How did you know that I didn't know what these were?" he asked as he put another in his mouth.  
  
"Well they only grow in my grandmothers garden and that is in Lórien."  
  
"Then how come you have a tree here?"  
  
"When I was younger I went to visit my grandmother with my sister Arwen. While I was there I did a lot of exploring, though I wasn't allowed to go far. My favorite spot was by this one tree in the orchard. It had silver and gold leaves at the time and grew a large yellow berry. But I had never tried the fruit before because the tree had a fence around it. One day I went down to the tree and my grandmother was there.  
  
'Hello, Arín,' she said. 'Would you like to try one?' she asked. I accepted for I had always wanted to try one. As you noticed they were very sweet. She asked if I liked them and I said yes. Before we left she gave me a large sack and said there were some lembas, élénberries, and other food for the long venture home. She also said there were some seeds from the fruit to plant. I panted one as soon as I got back." Legolas was quiet for a moment. "Who is your grandmother?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it just slipped my mind."  
  
"That's all right."  
  
"Galadriel, you have heard of the Lady of the Wood before have you not?"  
  
"Yes I have. But I didn't know My Lady. And I have never seen her before."  
  
"Please do not call me 'My Lady'. I can't stand it."  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not know."  
  
"That's ok, I get it all the time."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Well it's getting late, let me walk you to your room." When they arrived at her door, Arín turned to Legolas.  
  
"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"So did I."  
  
Arín opened her door and she nearly dropped her bow in surprise. Her sister Arwen was sitting on the chair. Arwen had long dark hair and baby blue eyes.  
  
"Arwen, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"You answer my question first."  
  
"Fine, I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were not at dinner."  
  
"So."  
  
"Father looked worried."  
  
"He knew where I was."  
  
"Well then where have you been?"  
  
"I was practicing."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I am not going to tell you because you'll tell everyone. And Father already knows where I practice."  
  
"I feel a little better that I know you are not practicing alone," Arwen said pointing at Legolas.  
  
"Do you have to meddle in my affairs all the time?"  
  
"Yes. I just want to know that you are safe."  
  
"You know that ever since Mother left you have never let me be out of your sight."  
  
"It is my job to protect you now."  
  
"Well could you lighten up a little? I can take care of myself now." Arín lifted her bow a little.  
  
Arwen was quiet for a moment. "All right, I guess I have been a little too over protective. It's just..."  
  
"I know how you feel. I am just as sad."  
  
"Well to get on to a happier subject who is your friend here?"  
  
"Oh, this is Legolas. He is an archer from Mirkwood who has also entered the tournament."  
  
"Well it is wonderful to meet you, Legolas."  
  
"And you, My Lady."  
  
Arwen smiled. "Well I am going to go to bed. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Arwen left and Legolas turned to Arín. "Arín, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas, you may."  
  
"I don't know if this is the right time to ask, but what happened to your mother?"  
  
Arín was silent for a moment then spoke. "She was traveling to Lórien to visit her mother, my grandmother, when her company was attacked by Orcs. In the confusion, my mother was captured. My brothers pursued her and found her, but not before she had been tortured and received a poisoned wound. She was brought back here and my father healed her in body, but it was to late. She had already lost all interest in Middle-earth and a year later she passed over the sea."  
  
Legolas was silent. "Arín, I'm very sorry." She was silent. "Well, I better go to bed too. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Legolas." After he left, Arín sat on her bed and stared out the window. The breeze was warm and the sky was clear. There was a soft knock at her door. Her father opened it.  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
"Hello, Arín. Why were you not at dinner?"  
  
"I was out."  
  
"Doing what, may I ask?"  
  
"I practiced for a while with Legolas, then we went for a walk to the river, and then he walked me to my room. Then I talked to Arwen and we had an argument and."  
  
"I heard the argument and everything."  
  
Arín looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Father. It is just."  
  
"I know. I feel the same way, I miss your mother very much."  
  
Arín started to cry. Elrond held her close and kissed her forehead. "You need to sleep. Go to bed."  
  
Arín nodded. After Elrond had got up and left the room Arín sat again and stared out the window for a little while longer, silent tears streaming down her face. She got up and put her nightclothes on then took her blankets down. She walked down the hall to her father's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and bid her good night. Then she went to her room and knelt by her bed and said a prayer.  
  
"...And my father and mother, my sister and brothers, and my new friend Legolas. Amen." She got into bed and blew out the candle.  
  
"Good night,' she said aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, really bad I know. This is actually my first fic ever (let's not mention the first to disasters...Pokémon and Star Wars *cough cough*) Anyway, plz, if you liked it continue on. I know it's not half as good as my pirates ones, but for those I've had a bunch more practice.  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Attack

Another installment of my semi-disastrous story. Ah well, I hope those of you who have gotten this far enjoy. It does get better...  
  
~*~  
  
Arín awoke before the sun was up. She sat in bed debating with herself whether she should get up and take a walk or stay in bed and sleep for a while longer. She decided to take a walk. She got up and put on a light gown and grabbed her bow and quiver just in case. She walked to the river and sat for a while with her feet in the water. Then she heard a horn in the distance that signaled that breakfast was being served. Usually people stopped in at any time to get a bite to eat but it seemed the whole of Rivendell was there at the moment. She walked to the head of the table where her father and brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, were eating. She sat next to her father. She wasn't hungry yet so she bid her family good morning and went to find Arwen, who was missing from the table. She found her in the hall in deep conversation with Aragorn, a very close friend of their family's. Aragorn wasn't an Elf, but had been raised in Rivendell by her father. He was a man and the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. He was tall and had dark, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Then again, wasn't almost everyone she knew tall? The one exception was Bilbo. Bilbo was a hobbit from the Shire. His cousin, Frodo, was given all his possessions when he left, including the Ring. She knew from listening to her father's conversations that the Dark Lord was becoming ever more powerful as the time passed, searching for the Ring. She was deep in thought when she bumped into a passing Elf.  
  
"I am sorry," she apologized, turning. It was Legolas.  
  
"That is quite alright, Arín," he said. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, I wasn't hungry."  
  
"I am going to eat. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Legolas offered her his hand and Arín accepted. They walked into the dining hall and Arín led the way to the end where her father still sat. Arwen and Aragorn where there now, her brothers had left. Aragorn was talking to her father and Arwen was eating. She greeted them and introduced Legolas. She felt very embarrassed to know that Aragorn already knew Legolas. As she sat she grabbed a lemba from one of the dishes on the table.  
  
"Is that all your going too eat?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I might have a little something later."  
  
Legolas grabbed a biscuit and some butter and started to eat. Arín sat quietly, resting on the back of the chair, legs crossed, taking in her surroundings while munching on the round wafer in her hand. She got up and told everyone she was going to practice for a while. As she left, she noticed that Legolas had left the table. Arín walked up to her room to change. As she walked, she thought of something Aragorn had said. She then walked to the clearing where she practiced. She didn't hear anything.  
  
Good, she thought, I will be alone today. It is not that I dislike Legolas or anything; it is just that I need to practice alone. The tournament is in three days and I cannot lose concentration if I want to win, as charming as he is. Stop it Arín, your doing it again. You have to stop thinking about Legolas for a few days and after the tournament you can think about him all you want.  
  
She took an arrow from her quiver and fitted it into her bow. Then she raised her bow and took aim. Just after she let the bow loose she heard a scream. She did not bother to look where her arrow had hit the target as she broke onto a run in the direction she heard the scream. In a clearing a few feet away she saw her sister backing away from something in front of her and a few seconds later an Orc came into view. Arín quickly readied her bow. She raised it and let go. The arrow hit the Orc in the shoulder. He turned. There was something different about this Orc. It was taller than usual and could walk in daylight. She grabbed another arrow and fitted it into her bow just as the Orc fired his. Arín felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder where the arrow had struck. She quickly pulled it out and fired hers and this one hit the Orc's other shoulder, but her left arm burned like fire. As she dodged another arrow, she unsheathed her sword. She ran forward to attack and her blade was met by another. She fought intensely for what seemed forever. Just then she was able to chop off the Orc's sword arm. Then as fast as lighting she beheaded it. The Orc fell to the ground. Around the body there was a pool of black blood. As she fell to her knees, Arín saw Arwen run up to her.  
  
"Arín, are you all right?" she asked, sounding very worried.  
  
"I am fine, it's just a scratch."  
  
"It is not just a scratch. I saw the arrow pierce your shoulder," she said sternly. Arwen tore off a piece of her gown and wrapped it tightly around Arín's shoulder.  
  
"There. That should stop the bleeding." They were quiet for a moment.  
  
"What was that, Arín?"  
  
"Some kind of Orc. To tell you the truth, I really don't know. It looked somewhat like an Orc, but it could travel in daylight, and was taller than a normal Orc and it didn't fall on the first hit. My arrows did not seen to effect it at all and that is very unusual." Arwen seemed to look even more worried and somewhat scared. "But it is dead now, you don't have to worry."  
  
They heard shouts and Elrond, Legolas, Aragorn, and Glorfindel burst into the clearing.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Elrond asked as he knelt next to his daughters.  
  
"I am fine, but Arín was hit by an Orc arrow," Arwen answered.  
  
Elrond examined his daughter. Her left arm was bloodstained and there was a piece of cloth wrapped at the shoulder.  
  
"Father, that was no Orc, I don't know what it was. A cross between an Orc and something else maybe, and if so I don't know what," Arín whispered to her father, so that the others couldn't hear her.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Glorfindel," he said, "get a search party together and see if you can find anymore of these creatures."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." He said a few words in Elvish and a group of Elves gathered and followed. Aragorn went with them. Legolas and Elrond helped Arín up.  
  
"Let's get you attended to right away," Elrond said to Arín, "or who knows what will happen."  
  
Elrond went up ahead a way and left Legolas and Arín alone.  
  
"Arín, I am very glad you are all right, when I heard that scream."  
  
"I didn't scream."  
  
"I know this now, but then I was afraid something had happened to you."  
  
"Does anyone understand that I can take care of myself now. Everyone thinks I am a child still."  
  
"Arín, I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I get upset every time someone worries about me. Ever since my mother left everyone seems to try and shield me from the outside world, though they know I will have to face it sometime in my life. My father is still against my practicing archery, but has given me some freedom, knowing he can't keep me here forever. But after today, I can forget about ever practicing again."  
  
They were quiet the rest of the way up. Her father was waiting by Arín's room for them when they arrived. They went in and Arín sat on the bed and removed the cloth Arwen had put around the wound. It was slightly bruised because of the force of the arrow and it hurt her very much. She flinched a little as her father put some kind of herb on the wound, and then wrapped it in clean cloth.  
  
"There, that should heal fast."  
  
"In time for the tournament?" Arín asked.  
  
Elrond was silent for a moment. "Arín, I don't..."  
  
"I know, you don't want me to do it because of what happened today. Well don't worry, how dangerous can it be?"  
  
"I don't know. I was against you ever practicing it, but it is the last thing your mother said to me: 'if I don't come back, please let Arín continue her archery. It is what she always wanted and she is very good at it. It would make me very happy.' Then she kissed me and left, forever to walk among the clouds."  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. Corny, isn't it?  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

The remaining days leading up to the tournament went by fast. Elrond told Arín that if she was to continue to practice, someone was to go with her wherever she went. Arín agreed, of course, for she wanted to continue. Usually Aragorn, Legolas, or Glorfindel went with her, but sometimes they were too busy and she couldn't practice.  
  
There goes my freedom, she thought, but at least my father chose people I know.  
  
The day before the tournament she and Legolas went to the clearing where they had met and practiced all day. After the sun went down, Arín and Legolas went to the dining hall to eat dinner. Her entire family was there and so were Bilbo and Aragorn. She sat and ate quietly, listening to the conversations around. After she ate she bid everyone good night.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning she got up early and went to practice. She was very nervous for today was the tournament, but she had some time to practice for it did not start until noon. As she let her third arrow fly her left arm started to hurt a little from yesterday's vigorous practice and she decided to stop and rest until noon. She went for a walk by the river. She was alone even though someone was supposed to be with her. She was thinking about the tournament when she heard a twig snap behind her. Faster than the blink of an eye her bow was ready. Just then someone walked out of the bushes. It was Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, don't scare me like that. I could of."  
  
Legolas lifted his finger to his mouth to silence her. She gave him a questioning look as he raised his notched bow. Suddenly he let go and Arín heard a defining scream behind her and then a soft thud.  
  
".killed you," she said slowly, turning. There was another Orc-like creature, dead on the ground. Legolas' arrow had pierced it square between the eyes. She heard Legolas walk up next to her, but did not turn.  
  
"Sorry I scared you," he said. "I knew you would be out here, but I didn't know if you were alone so I came to look for you. And I was right, you were alone."  
  
"I am not mad at you for worrying this time. Are you going to tell my father?"  
  
"No, not this time, but promise me that you will tell someone when you leave next time."  
  
"Yes sir," she said in a tone like she was talking to her father. Legolas laughed. It was the first time since the first Orc attack that he had smiled. Then he became serious again.  
  
"I mean it Arín. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Legolas smiled and Arín smiled back Just then Elrond entered the clearing.  
  
"Another?" he asked. They nodded. "Well, let's go to the house and get cleaned up for the tournament. It is around 10:00 and it starts at noon." Legolas turned and pulled his arrow from the dead Orc's head. Then they all walked up to the house together. When they got to the entrance they went their separate ways. Elrond went to the field where the tournament was taking place to check on progress. Legolas went to his quarters to get ready. Arín went to clean up and change. At about ten to, the inhabitants of Rivendell started to file into the stands. The Lothlórien/Mirkwood archers went first. Arín sat in the stands with her father and Elladan, the younger of the two brothers and closest to Arín in age. Arwen, the second oldest, was with Aragorn and Elrohir, talking with Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir had also entered, but they knew Arín would beat them, though in close match. They both hoped to get second or third on the Rivendell side. Aragorn was also shooting in the contest for Rivendell. Then a horn sounded and the contest began. There were thirty contestants on both sides. Two contestants shot at a time. The winner progressed to the next round then it kept going until a contestant from that side won. Then that person would compete in a series of events against the winner from the other side.  
  
Legolas was up first. He was against Halidir and won easily. Then Arín watched as the other contestants' go until Legolas and another Elf Arín didn't know were left.  
  
Come on Legolas, you can do it. You can win. Arín thought. She crossed her fingers and waited. The Elf shot first. He missed the center of the target by about an inch.  
  
Come on Legolas, you have to hit the center of the target to win. Legolas let his bow loose and it hit the center of the target. He did it. He won. Arín ran from the stands to Legolas.  
  
"You did great Legolas," she said, running forward. Legolas didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around Arín. After a few seconds Arín backed out of the embrace and met Legolas' eyes and smiled. Then two Elves lifted Legolas onto their shoulders. Legolas looked down at Arín. She was standing between Elladan and Elrohir, laughing and smiling. She looked up at Legolas and smiled. He smiled back and raised his bow high in the air and looked back at Arín. She was shaking her head and laughing at the same time. She looked up at Legolas and smiled. When all of the commotion died down Arín and Legolas went to the dining hall for supper. They sat at the head of the table with Arín's family. Elrond sat at the end. Elladan, Aragorn and Elrohir sat on the left in that order. Arín, Legolas and Arwen sat on the right. After they finished, Arín and Legolas stayed in the hall, picking up on conversations. Many Elves that went by congratulated Legolas on his performance in the competition that day. Arín just sat there quietly, smiling.  
  
"I am very sorry, Arín," Legolas said as they left.  
  
"Why?" Arín asked.  
  
"I didn't talk with you very much tonight."  
  
"Oh! That's okay. I don't mind." Legolas looked at her sternly. "Really, I don't."  
  
"Where would you like to go, Arín?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Let's go to the gardens."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go there, I mean."  
  
"Yes I do, I love the gardens."  
  
"Fine, we'll go to the."  
  
"Waterfall."  
  
"The waterfall?"  
  
"Yes, I want to go to the waterfall."  
  
"Why do you want to go to the waterfall?"  
  
"You'll see," Arín said with a smile on her face. "But first I want to stop at my room." Legolas nodded. When Arín and Legolas got to Arín's room, she told Legolas to wait out side the door. When she came out she was wearing a light gown made of blue silk. She had put her hair up in a ponytail. Over her arm there were two towels. In one hand she had her bow and quiver and in the other she had her sword.  
  
"Just in case," she said. She tossed the two towels to Legolas. He caught them and gave Arín a confused look. She just smiled. When they arrived at the waterfall Arín set her sword, bow and quiver on the ground. Then she dove into the water, splashing Legolas at the same time. When Arín surfaced, Legolas dove into the water. Arín shielded her eyes from the splash with her hands. When Legolas surfaced Arín splashed him and he splashed back. They swam for a while and then Arín suddenly stopped.  
  
"Did you hear that, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Just then a twig snapped in the distance.  
  
"That," Arín whispered. The two Elves climbed out of the water and Arín tossed her bow and quiver to Legolas, who looked very surprised.  
  
"What?" Arín whispered.  
  
"Why did you give me your bow and quiver?"  
  
"Because I'm better with the sword." Legolas looked at her sternly, but she didn't acknowledge him. "So here's the plan, you get up in that tree there and I'll stay down here and get the ones you miss."  
  
"That is a good plan, but how about this; you take the bow and quiver and go up in the tree and I stay here on the ground and take care of the ones you miss."  
  
"Hmmm, that is a good plan, but I like mine better."  
  
"Well too bad," Legolas said as he handed Arín the bow and quiver and picked up the sword. Arín sighed and quickly climbed the nearest tree. When she was set she signaled Legolas and he hid in a nearby bush. After about ten minutes, a horde of maybe thirty or more of those Orc-like things appeared. Arín shook a little as she raised her bow and let go. She hit her mark. The others became aware of the Elves presence, but didn't know where they were.  
  
This may play to our advantage, Arín thought as she raised her bow to fire again.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was still hiding behind the bush. He looked up at the tree where Arín was. He couldn't see her, but he saw a steady stream of arrows flying from the branches. Then he looked at the Orcs. Many of them had fallen, but a group that looked like leaders were talking in hushed voices. Legolas wondered what they up to. Then he saw three or four of them walk up to the tree Arín was in.  
  
Uh oh, Legolas thought; if they discover Arín.he didn't even want to finish the thought. He jumped out of the bushes and yelled:  
  
"Here I am, get me if you want." He pulled Arín's sword out of its sheath and that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I appreciate all of you reviews. I'm glad you all like this. I took me months to be brave enough to post this. Thanks again!  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Legolas!

Arín saw Legolas jump out of the bushes. What in the world does he think he's doing? Arín asked herself. She raised her bow and fired. Then she looked down at the base of the tree. There were three Orcs walking away, towards Legolas. Now she understood why he jumped from the bushes. He did it to save her. Arín readied her bow again and took aim at the Orcs advancing on Legolas. Then she heard a bow twang. She looked in the direction she heard the sound and saw an Orc sniper in the tree about 100 feet away.  
  
I think I can make that, she thought as she aimed at the sniper. Arín's arrow hit the Orc in the side of the head and he fell over, dead. She looked over at Legolas again and to her horror he had been hit by the sniper's arrow.  
  
No, she said to herself, no, this can't happen; it's all my fault. We never should have come out here in the first place. Maybe I should have taken Legolas' advice and stayed in the main city. This never would have happened. What to do, what to do. She looked at Legolas again. He was still fighting the Orcs. Another arrow came from behind and hit him in the back. Arín's eyes went wide as he sank to his knees. One of the Orcs raised his sword to strike, but Legolas parried the blow. Then she remembered the horns stationed in the trees around the gardens for emergencies.  
  
Well this is an emergency, she told herself as she searched the tree she was in. No horn. This is just great. She sighed. Just then she saw a faint gleam in the tree behind hers.  
  
Yes! She jumped out of the tree and bolted. She quickly climbed the tree, grabbed the horn and blew.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Hall of Fire, Elrond was pacing back and forth. Where in the world could Legolas and Arín be now? At that exact moment, he heard a horn blast. It sounded like it came from the gardens. Elrond stopped in his tracks.  
  
It can't be. Just then Glorfindel burst into the room.  
  
"Glorfindel, was that what I think it was?"  
  
"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes."  
  
"Well, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I think that was one of the horns in the garden."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Get a group of Elves together as fast as you can." Glorfindel nodded and the two Elves left the room. On their way they ran into Aragorn and Arwen, who were on their way to the Hall of Fire. They stopped.  
  
"Elrond, what was the horn blast we heard?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It was the horn system I set up when I designed Rivendell. It was supposed to be used for emergencies. I think Arín and Legolas are in trouble. I haven't seen them all night."  
  
"I'll go with you," Aragorn said.  
  
"And so will I," said Arwen.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond said slowly, "I don't want you to go, but if you wish you may go. Aragorn will arm you with the appropriate gear and weaponry."  
  
"Thank you, Father." Arwen and Aragorn left and Elrond was left alone.  
  
What will I do if anything has happened to them? I could kill myself of anything happened to them. Especially Arín, I haven't paid much attention to her lately. I've been to caught up in the work I have to do... She really needs more attention than I give her. Elrond started to walk aimlessly, thinking, until Glorfindel came.  
  
"My lord, we are ready," he said, handing Elrond his sword. Then he and the rest of the Elves left for the gardens.  
  
~*~  
  
Where is help, Arín thought, especially right now. Arín was still in the tree where the horn was. Then she jumped out and stood behind the tree she was in before. She pulled out an arrow and fired.  
  
This is the best I can do for now, she told herself as she fired again. Then she heard voices coming closer.  
  
Please, no more Orcs. But it wasn't. In about thirty seconds a group of elves burst into the clearing. Arín's father, brothers and sister were there.  
  
What is Arwen doing here? She doesn't like sword fighting, archery or anything that has to do with violence and killing. Well, never mind hiding behind the tree. Arín stepped out of her hiding spot and joined the fighting.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond saw Arín step from behind the tree. He was greatly relieved that she was unharmed, but also very nervous. When he first stepped into the clearing an Orc was about to finish off Legolas, who had been struck by three arrows: one in the back, one in the stomach and one in the right shoulder. They had distracted the Orcs, taking their attention from Legolas. When Arín stepped from behind the tree she went directly to Legolas and grabbed her sword. When the last Orc was slain, Arín ran back to him. Elrond did also.  
  
"Legolas, I'm so sorry," Arín said, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Arín," he said weakly.  
  
"Yes, I do. I have to be sorry for ever deciding to come here in the first place. It's all my fault."  
  
"No, Arín, it is not anyone's fault."  
  
Arín was silent for a few seconds. "Well, let's get these out." She gently pulled out the arrow in his back. He winced in pain, but did not complain. When she finished, she wrapped the wounds in cloth from her belt. Then two Elves gently lifted him and set him on a bed made of branches and leaves and he was carried to Elrond's quarters. Arín just stood there, looking helpless. Her gown was covered with red and black blood. Elrond went up to her.  
  
"Arín, I'm so sorry." Arín just turned and looked at him. Her eyes seemed sad and distant. All of a sudden she started to cry. Elrond wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for at least ten minutes. Then Elrond suggested that they go up to the city and tend to the others that were wounded. Arín agreed.  
  
When they arrived in the city Arín was surprised at the mess. She saw Arwen and Aragorn sitting on a bench. Arwen seemed to be trying to dress one of Aragorn wounds. When she got closer she heard Aragorn complaining, and smiled.  
  
"I'll take it from here."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn looked surprised. Arín tried to ignore them as she sat.  
  
"Now, Arwen, this is how you dress a wound." She pulled an herb from a pouch on her belt, crushed it, and sprinkled it on the wound. Then she took one of her daggers, cut a strip of cloth from a roll and wrapped it around the freshly cleaned wound. "There, now for Arwen."  
  
Aragorn got up and left. "Arwen, why did you come to fight the Orcs, you hate fighting?" Arwen didn't say anything. They were silent and when Arín finished, Arwen got up and left. Arín stood up and her father was standing there.  
  
"And now it is my turn to take care of your wounds." They sat on the bench.  
  
"Father, why did Arwen come and fight?"  
  
"I don't know the real reason, but I think she doesn't like the fact that you and your brothers are warriors and she stays in when you leave."  
  
Arín was quiet and did not answer. After her father finished, Arín stood.  
  
"I am going to see Legolas," she said. Elrond led her to the room Legolas was in. Arín opened the door and went in. Elrond waited outside.  
  
Arín quietly closed the door and went and sat on the chair next to the bed. Legolas was sleeping. Arín just sat there, looking at Legolas' peaceful face. She began to cry quietly, but did not wake Legolas. She ended up crying herself to sleep. Hours later, she was jarred awake by Aragorn.  
  
"What," she yawned.  
  
"Your father sent me to get you. It is almost two in the morning," he whispered.  
  
"But I don't want to leave him," she whispered back.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, I'll send someone to spend the rest of the night with him. You have my word." Aragorn lifted Arín and carried her to her room. He loved Arín like a sister for they had grown up together, or at least he grew up with Arín as a motherly figure most of the time. Arín was almost 2,600 years older then Aragorn, but looked twenty years younger. That was the way with Elves. They are immortal and his kind was mortal. Arín had fallen asleep again. When they arrived at Arín's room Aragorn opened the door and laid Arín gently on the bed. She stirred, but did not wake. He kissed her brow and went to find Elrond. He had been observing Arín lately and had realized she was bored. Yesterday he decided to ask Elrond if Arín could go with him when he left again, thought he hoped not for a while. He found Elrond in the dining hall with a group of Elves. They were having what looked like a council, and Aragorn figured they were talking about the events that had occurred earlier that night. Aragorn stood silently in the shadows for two reasons. One: he didn't want to interrupt the meeting and two: he wanted to talk to Elrond alone. After about 20 minutes, the Elves got up and left. Elrond, however, did not. Aragorn went and sat next to him.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn," he said without looking up. "How is Arín, is she asleep yet?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond."  
  
He nodded. "And what would you like to ask of me?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated for a few seconds. "I have been watching Arín lately and she seems bored," he hesitated again. "And I would like to know if." he hesitated yet again.  
  
"If what?" asked Elrond.  
  
"If Arín could come with me when I leave again?"  
  
Elrond hesitated for a good ten minutes before he answered. "Yes," he said slowly, "as long as you keep a close eye on her."  
  
"I promise, My Lord."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, not the greatest, but still good! Hope you all are enjoying. To answer some questions, it take place before the LOTR trilogy, but after the Hobbit.  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Consequences of Orc Arrow...

Arín awoke around noon the next day. She sat up in bed and instantly lay back down again. She felt dizzy and her head pounded. She lay there for a few more minutes and sat up again. Her headache had gone away and she got up and went to the dining hall to eat. The hall was silent when she entered, save for the voice of her father who was announcing something. She stopped and listened.  
  
"I regret to inform you that until further notice, the tournament has been postponed due to the attack last night." As he sat the hall again burst into noise. As Arín passed, she heard much talk about the contest being postponed. She was even stopped by this elf that she had no clue who he was. He had asked if she knew anything about the tournament being postponed and she replied that she did not. When she reached the end of the table she sat quietly next to her brother. Elrond looked at his daughter sadly. She sat in her chair, sipping a glass of water. She looked sad and tired and did not touch any of the food before her, which was unusual for she always ate breakfast. He got up and knelt next to her.  
  
"Arín are you okay?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Are you going to eat anything?" he tried again. Again she shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to see Legolas?" This time he got results. She nodded and Elrond led her to the room he was in. She entered the room quietly and her father left. She sat on the bed and stared at Legolas' face. After a while she became restless. She walked out onto the balcony.  
  
It's going to rain, she thought. But soon she became so immersed in her thoughts that a loud roll of thunder nearly scared her to death. Then the rain began to pour down so heavily that she was soaked before she could shut the balcony door. She turned expecting to see Legolas awake for the thunder was so loud that even the heaviest sleeper would be wakened. But he was still fast asleep.  
  
That's strange; she told herself, something is not right. Then she left the room to find her father.  
  
She found her father out side the door and told him everything. When she finished his face became concerned.  
  
"Arín," he said quietly and then paused, "Legolas is in a coma."  
  
Arín nearly fainted. "No," she said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, it can't be true. Why? Why? Why me?" She sat on a bench nearby and put her head in her hands. Aragorn came walking by and noticed she was crying. He sat next to her.  
  
"Arín, what's wrong?" he asked softly, "Where is your father?"  
  
She lifted her trembling hand and pointed to the door across the hall. Aragorn gave her a quick hug and entered the room.  
  
When he had shut the door, Aragorn turned to Elrond and asked:  
  
"What's wrong with Arín? Why is she crying?" In truth, Aragorn had never seen her cry before and this came as a surprise. But the next thing Elrond said came even more surprising than Arín's crying.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas is in a coma. I don't want you to tell anyone, not even Arwen."  
  
"Then why did you tell Arín?"  
  
"Because she has the right to know." Aragorn shook his head. "Anyway," Elrond said, trying to change the subject, "Legolas should be awake in a week or so, his coma is not that deep."  
  
Aragorn nodded and left the room. When he shut the door, he looked towards the bench Arín had been sitting on when he came across her. She wasn't there. She probably went to her room to cry. I have never known her to cry before. Though she has seen a lot of sadness in her life, I have never seen her cry. She was always so strong.  
  
~*~  
  
A week passed and today was Elrond's turn to stay with Legolas. He sat in the chair next to Legolas' bed. He felt like running away from everything that was happening.  
  
But I can't run away, so many people are counting on me. And I just can't leave this whole place to my children, they just aren't ready. They can't not have a father in their lives, it would be too much. They have already lost their mother. And what will King Thranduil do when he finds out what happened to Legolas? I don't want to know. Anyway, I must be calm. Everything will be fine.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he said softly. It was Elladan.  
  
"Hello, Father," he said gravely.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Arín."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Upset, the most upset I have ever seen her."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Elladan, will you stay with Legolas for a while. I will have someone relieve you of your post in a couple hours. Come and get me if he wakes up."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Elrond left the room to find Arín. He found her sitting on the balcony off the Hall of Fire. He went and sat next to her. She did not look at him, but kept staring at the stars with tears in her eyes. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Arín, why won't you talk to me?" Still she did not acknowledge him. "Come on, Arín, you know it's not my fault or yours. Arín, you can't just sit there and do nothing forever. You know Legolas wouldn't want you to."  
  
At the mentioning of Legolas' name, Arín looked at him. "I know. But I just can't help feeling awful, like it's my fault and I know it's not. I wish none of this had ever happened."  
  
"So do I, Arín, but these things happen and we have no control over them." She nodded. "I wish Legolas had listened to me and took the bow and got up in the tree. None of this would have ever happened."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Or it could have happened to you and that would be harder for the rest of us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, Arín, you don't know."  
  
Just then the doors to the hall slammed open. Elladan appeared with Elrohir.  
  
"Father," Elrohir called.  
  
"What is it?" Elrond asked, he and Arín standing.  
  
Elladan answered. "Legolas is waking."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...... the suspense.  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6: He's Awake!

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It's been really hectic around here with school and the musical and such. Now here is some story to satisfy your cravings.  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~  
  
Arín stood there, speechless. The four of them then rushed out of the Hall of Fire, down the hallway and into Legolas' room. When they entered, Arwen and Aragorn stood by the side of the bed speaking with Legolas. Their heads all turned when the door slammed open. Elladan entered first, followed by Elrond, then Arín and lastly Elrohir, who shut the door quietly. Arín went and knelt on the left side of Legolas. He gave her a weak smile and she returned one, equally as weak. There was a knock on the door. Elrond opened it. It was Glorfindel.  
  
"I thought I would find you all here."  
  
"Yes, you were right. Now what is the matter?" Elrond asked.  
  
"More Orcs, headed straight for the valley."  
  
With that the rest of the company in the room looked up at Glorfindel.  
  
"Get as many Elves as you can together fast and we will meet you at the entrance gate," Elrond commanded Glorfindel. The rest of the company got up and left the room, save for Arwen. Arín was a little hesitant.  
  
"Arwen, why aren't you going?" she asked her sister.  
  
"After last night, I will never fight again."  
  
Arín nodded. Then she looked at Legolas. "But I don't want to..."  
  
Legolas interrupted her. "Go, Arín, I'll be fine. I'm sure Arwen will stay with me. You know you want to go and I won't stop you. Now go."  
  
Arín nodded and left quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas leaned back into the comfort of his pillows. "Arwen," he whispered, "will you leave for a while, I wish to be alone."  
  
"But you told Arín..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I just told her so that she wouldn't worry. Did you know that worrying impairs your fighting abilities?"  
  
"Really? I didn't... Hey wait a second. Are you trying to confuse me so I'll leave?"  
  
"No," Legolas said, slyly. "Of course not."  
  
"Alright, fine," she sighed. "I'll go stand out on the balcony. Is that better?"  
  
"Much," he said happily. Arwen got up from her seat, walked out onto the balcony and shut the door. When he was safely out of her view, he used his left hand to push himself into a sitting position but not with out consequences. His stomach and back burned with pain and he slowly lay back down.  
  
So much for that, he said to himself. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. I hope Arwen didn't see me. She'll have a fit and tell Master Elrond and Arín. Then I'm really in for it.  
  
Luckily, she didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Arín rushed into her room, threw off her gown and pulled her leggings, tunic and leather vest, but under her tunic she put her mail coat on. Then she buckled Legolas' quiver on (for luck) and added her arrows to it. She then buckled her belt and sheath around her waist and slid her sword into it. Finally she took two more smaller sheathes with Elvish knives in each and tied them opposite her sword. She grabbed her bow, dashed out the door, through the halls and to the main gate where many Elves were already waiting for the command to go into battle. The ground was still wet from the rain earlier and the only light came from the torches by the gate. Arín looked up at the sky. She couldn't see moon or star in the sky, only the outline of clouds.  
  
It is going to rain again before the night is out, she observed.  
  
She stopped close to the statue where her brothers and Aragorn were waiting for her father to give the commands. They waited for what seemed hours when finally, Elrond spoke.  
  
"We will be leaving shortly for battle. If any of you think this is going to be "fun" then I suggest you leave now or find out the hard way that fighting is no fun at all. Make sure you are all armed with the appropriate gear and weaponry."  
  
Glorfindel was now next to Elrond and whispered something to him. Arín, being close enough to hear, heard this:  
  
"My Lord, we are ready to leave as soon as you are." Elrond nodded. Then he spoke again.  
  
"Let's go." And the Elves on foot moved out. Then two younger Elves brought Elrond and Glorfindel their horses. Arín turned to head out on foot when four horses were brought to Arín, her brothers and Aragorn. Arín was startled for a second, but took the reigns of her horse, Celebraín, named after her mother. The horse was a rust colored mare with brown eyes. Her mother gave her to Arín just before she left. Arín hadn't named the horse yet. When she heard about the attack, Arín feared she would never see her mother again, so she named the horse after her. The horse nudged Arín's ear affectionately. Arín pulled herself up on the horse's back.  
  
"Let's go, Celebraín," she whispered to her horse, and she led her through the gate, after the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond was a little surprised when he saw Arín approach the gate. I figured she would stay with Legolas this time, but I guess not. She has her mother's spirit and determination.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas lay, breathing slightly heavier than normal. His closed eyes opened to see Arwen standing over him, looking worried.  
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly. Arwen suddenly became serious.  
  
"Did you try and get up?" she asked sharply. He didn't answer and Arwen suddenly became softer. "Legolas, you aren't nearly healed enough to even sit yet. Give my father's medicine a little more time to work before trying things like that. Please?"  
  
"Yes, Arwen, of course. I learned the hard way." The two of them smiled.  
  
"Legolas, promise that you won't do it again."  
  
"As long as you promise not to tell Arín?"  
  
Arwen sighed. "Alright, I promise I won't tell her."  
  
"Good, and I promise I won't try to sit again."  
  
"Good," Arwen replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Arín pulled on her horse's reins to stop. She looked up at the top of the hill and saw hundreds of torches illuminating the shapes of hundreds upon hundreds of Orcs. She took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long night. 


	7. Chapter 7: Battle

Arín rode to the front and stopped her horse next to her father. She looked at him. He looked tall, handsome and powerful in his armor upon his white steed.  
  
"I see that you did not put your armor on," he said without looking at her.  
  
"I had no time," she replied.  
  
"Arín," he said slowly.  
  
"Okay, so I had no help."  
  
"Why did you not ask Arwen for help?"  
  
"She was with Legolas."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I do have a mail coat on." She unbuttoned the first three buttons of her tunic. Underneath there was a shining coat of mithril. Elrond gasped.  
  
"Arín, that coat is made of mithril! Where did you get that?"  
  
"Grandmother gave it to me for my birthday."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think you would care this much, it is just a coat of mail, well it was just a coat of mail." Just then an arrow zipped past their heads, cutting Arín's cheek. They looked up at the hill and saw hundreds of Orcs running down. Arín saw her father unsheathe his sword and she readied her bow. The Orcs kept advancing. As soon as they were in firing range, Elrond shouted the commands.  
  
"Fire!!!" he yelled and a stream of arrows came from behind them. Arín aimed and fired. Her arrow hit an Orc right between her eyes. She fired until they were too close. She jumped off her horse and told it to go hide somewhere. Then she drew her sword, Ilánor, and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas and Arwen sat quietly. Legolas was staring out the window and Arwen was staring at the floor.  
  
"I do hope they are all right," she said suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Father and Arín and Elladan and Elrohir and Aragorn and Glorfindel and all of them," she answered.  
  
"So do I, so do I."  
  
~*~  
  
The Orcs kept coming until the Elves were in hand-to-hand combat with them, using swords and knives. Ilánor gleamed in the torchlight as Arín beheaded two Orcs in one sweep. There were pools of black blood everywhere. Arín wiped the sweat away with her sleeve just as she felt raindrops. Soon it began to pour. Arín killed three more Orcs when she yelled to Glorfindel who was closest.  
  
"How much worse is this going to get?"  
  
"I don't know," he yelled back. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder and Arín had her answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Arwen got up and went to the door to the balcony and looked out.  
  
"It's really raining hard," she said. Legolas looked out the window. She was right. The rain was coming down in sheets and lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind and the candles went out.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond brought his sword, Gïládàn, down through an Orc's head, spattering black blood everywhere. The rain and sweat made his hair stick to his face and it was a pain to keep off. He heard a scream behind him and turned to see Arín finish off an Orc. Her hair, like all the others, was no different, stuck to her face.  
  
"Watch your back," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"Arwen, are you all right?" Legolas called into the pitch darkness.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," came her voice from across the room. "I need a candle to relight the others, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." The door opened and Legolas saw Arwen's figure in the light. The door closed again and he was left alone in the darkness. A flash of lightning right outside the window suddenly illuminated the room. A loud clap of thunder followed it. Then it was dark again. The door opened and Arwen stepped in with a candle in her hand. She walked around and lit all the other candles. Soon the room was bright like before.  
  
~*~  
  
Arín stuck Ilánor into the last Orc, yanked it out again and it fell to the ground, dead. A great cheer rose from the Elves. Arín did not join in the cheer, but rushed to Elrohir's side. An Orc arrow had hit him in the shoulder. She helped him to the ground. He was breathing heavily and there was blood all over his left arm. Arín gently eased the arrow out. Elrohir flinched in pain.  
  
"Don't move," she whispered. She opened a pouch on her belt and pulled out the herb she used for healing and crushed it. Then she put it on the wound then wrapped it with clean dry cloth from her horse's saddle. The horse had come to her right after the last Orc fell. Then Arín made a sling for Elrohir's arm and gently put his arm in it. Then she helped him to his feet as Elrond walked over to them.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now," Elrohir answered, "thanks to Arín."  
  
"No, don't thank me," she said.  
  
"I have thank you, little sister."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are my little sister," he answered. Arín smiled. Then she turned to Elrond.  
  
"Father, what are the casualties?" she asked.  
  
"Two dozen, and still counting," he answered. They were silent for a moment, and then Elrond spoke to everyone.  
  
"Bring in what you can and tomorrow at first light, we will sort through what's left down here." Then there was a great shuffling and everyone started to head back to Rivendell. Arín helped Elrohir onto her horse for he couldn't ride on his own, then climbed up in front of him. Arín waited until everyone had started before starting herself. When she entered the gate, she saw many bodies being examined and covered, people crying over lost loved ones, others speaking in whisper about what had happened. Though she knew none that had died, she felt tears come to her eyes. Arín dismounted and then helped her brother down. She began to walk to the house when someone called her name. She turned to see her best friend Rian running towards her.  
  
"Rian!" she called. The two of them met and embraced.  
  
"I'm so glad you are unharmed, my friend," she said.  
  
"So am I, but Elrohir wasn't as lucky." Rain's face became panic-stricken. "But he is fine now," Arín reassured her quickly.  
  
"Where is my brother?" Rian asked.  
  
"Over there, with my father," Arín replied, pointing to where Elrond and Glorfindel were.  
  
"Good, I'm glad he is all right."  
  
"Arín," came a voice form behind, "where's Father?" She turned. It was Elladan.  
  
"I'm right here," came their father's voice from behind them. Arín turned to face her father and Rian embraced Glorfindel, her brother. Soon Elrohir, Aragorn and Arín's other best friend, Laylin joined them.  
  
~*~  
  
"They are back," Arwen said. "I wish I could go meet them, but I can't leave you alone."  
  
"No, but you could still go. Take me with you," Legolas offered.  
  
She sighed. "Legolas, I told you that you could not get up yet."  
  
"Come on, Arwen, please?" Arwen was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, all right, but first let's put your arm in a sling." Legolas nodded. Arwen went to the closet, pulled out a long piece of cloth and tied it to make a sling. Then she put it around his neck and slipped his right arm in it. Then she lifted Legolas gently into a sitting position. She felt him stiffen as he winced in pain.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said, starting to lay him back down.  
  
"No," he said quickly, "I want to do this."  
  
"Oh, all right." Soon Legolas was sitting on the bed with his legs over the side. Then Arwen helped him into a standing position and they left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

Arín stood talking with Rian and Laylin. They hadn't spoken to each other for months. Rian had been in Mirkwood visiting her parents and Laylin was in Lórien with her sister and mother.  
  
"How did the tournament turn out? I would have come earlier to see you, but I was tied up helping Mother and Father," Rian said.  
  
"I would have come earlier too, but Mother wouldn't let me," added Laylin.  
  
"That is quite alright. To tell you the truth, it has been postponed until further notice," Arín replied.  
  
"Why?" the two of them asked together.  
  
"Well, it is quite a long story, and not a tale for tonight. Perhaps I will tell you in the morning."  
  
"All right."  
  
"That is good enough for me. Arín, is that your sister?" Laylin asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, and who is that with her?" asked Rian.  
  
"It can't be her, she is supposed to be inside with..." but Arín's voice quavered and stopped at the sight she saw when she turned. Arwen was there, yes, and with her was Legolas.  
  
"With who, Arín?" asked Laylin. Rian was silent.  
  
"Legolas," Arín half whispered. She ran forward and threw her arms around his neck. He took his good arm and wrapped it tightly around her.  
  
Meanwhile, Laylin moved closer to Rian and asked: "Who is Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas," she answered slowly, "is King Thranduil of Mirkwood's son. I saw him a couple times while visiting my parents." Laylin was silent.  
  
"Rian," she said, "I think Arín is in love."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas kissed the top of Arín's head. "I am so glad you are all right, Arín, I was so worried," he whispered. Arín lifted her face and stared into his eyes. "Don't cry, Arín. I am fine." He took the sleeve of his tunic and whipped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's just so wonderful to see you up and about. Sitting there by your side all those long days was torture."  
  
"And it feels so wonderful to be up and about. Laying in a bed for a week is worse than sitting by one."  
  
They stood there for a minute. Legolas began to bring his face closer to Arín's. Their lips were about to meet when there was a horse whinny. Arín pulled away and turned. One white stallion and one chestnut mare galloped through the gate. Arín and Legolas walked to where Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Rian, and Laylin were standing. The horses stopped in front of them and their riders dismounted. One of the riders was a tall, blond female Elf. The other turned to them.  
  
"I must speak to Master Elrond. Do any of you know where to find him?" he asked. Arín stepped forward.  
  
"I know where to find Lord Elrond, but first I must ask two questions: who are you and what do you want with him?"  
  
"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood and I must ask you a question: who are you?"  
  
"I am Arín, daughter of Elrond and Mistress of this city. And I must ask what business have you with my father?"  
  
"The business I have with your father does not concern you, but if you want to know, it has to do with my son. And seeing as this young lady here won't tell me where to find Lord Elrond, can any of you?" They were all silent. During this conversation, the other Elf kept tapping the king's shoulder. He turned to her. She began to speak, but Thranduil cut her off.  
  
"Not now, Elwen," he whispered. Elwen sighed. Thranduil began to look from face to face. Legolas, who was at the end of the line, took a deep breath. Arín heard him and slipped her hand into his. Thranduil's eyes stopped on Arín for a second, then moved to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas?" "Hello, Father." He turned to Elwen. "Elwen." She rushed forward and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You have had us worried sick."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
  
"What's going on here?" came a voice from behind. It was Elrond. They all turned and faced him.  
  
"Hello, Thranduil."  
  
"Elrond." The two of them stood there, staring at each other until Thranduil spoke. "I need to speak with you. Now."  
  
"Alright. Follow me." The two of them left and Legolas turned to the others.  
  
"Elwen, this is Aragorn, Elladan, Arwen, Elrohir..." he stopped at Rian and Laylin.  
  
"I am Rian and this is Laylin. We are friends or Arín's," Rian said.  
  
"And who is Arín?" asked Elwen.  
  
"I am," Arín said, stepping forward.  
  
"Oh, you," said Elwen.  
  
"Anyway," Legolas interrupted, "everyone, this is my sister, Elwen."  
  
They all nodded and said hello. Elwen began to study each of them. Laylin, Arwen and Rian seemed to be normal looking and clean. She then looked at Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir. They were soaking wet, covered with blood and their hair stuck to their faces. Elrohir's left arm was in a sling, like Legolas' right. Arín looked just like Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir: soaking wet, covered with blood, and her hair stuck to her face. Rian suddenly yawned.  
  
"Well, I am tired. Good night everyone," she said. Laylin, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Arwen bid their good nights also and went their separate ways. Elwen took her and Thranduil's horses to the stables, which left Arín and Legolas alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil sat at the table in the dining hall.  
  
"Elrond, I want to know everything that happened that night."  
  
"I have told you, Thranduil, but I cannot tell you everything. I was not there the whole time."  
  
"Well, then, who can?"  
  
"Your son, or my daughter, Arín."  
  
"Ah," said Thranduil. "Now, about your daughter..."  
  
"What about my daughter?" Elrond interrupted quickly.  
  
"Well," Thranduil paused. "Your daughter, Arín, right?" Elrond nodded. "She is going to get herself onto trouble someday."  
  
"How?" asked Elrond.  
  
"She asks to many questions."  
  
"She has always been like that, curious."  
  
"Even about her father's business?"  
  
"Yes, even about my business."  
  
"Alright, then. I am going to find my son." Thranduil got up and left the hall. Elrond sat there with his head in his hands.  
  
"Be careful, Arín, be careful," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas and Arín stood by the gate talking. Arín yawned.  
  
"I am tired," she said.  
  
"It has been a long night for you. Go to bed. I will walk you to your room." She nodded and the two of them walked to the house hand in hand. Arín laid her head on Legolas' shoulder. When they arrived, Arín turned to him.  
  
"Good night, Legolas. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, I hope."  
  
"Don't worry, I will be there. Good night." Legolas took Arín in his arms and kissed her passionately. It was the best feeling in the world to the both of them.  
  
"Legolas, there is something I must tell you."  
  
"What, Arín?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know and I love you, too. You are worth more than anything to me." They kissed again.  
  
"Arín, there is something I want to give you." He fumbled about his neck until he grabbed a thin leather strap. He slipped it over his head and put it into her hand. On the strap was a large emerald in the shape of a leaf, veined with gold. Arín gasped.  
  
"You cannot give me this."  
  
"Yes, I can. And I will," he told her. Then he closed her hand and they kissed a third time.  
  
"Good night," she whispered.  
  
"Good night, Arín. I will see you in the morning. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." They kissed one last time and Legolas walked away. 


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

Thranduil walked through the halls searching for Legolas. He felt like he was going in circles, even though he wasn't. He was thinking where Legolas might be when he stopped. Voices were coming from around the corner.  
  
Finally, maybe these people can tell me where to find Legolas.  
  
Thranduil moved closer and the voices became clearer. He stopped in shock. One of the voices was Legolas'!  
  
"...I love you, too. You are worth more than anything to me." Thranduil was shocked. He looked around the corner and saw Legolas kissing Elrond's daughter, Arín, the one who had met him at the gate. He did not move and nor did he hear Elrond walk up behind him.  
  
"Thranduil, what are you..." Elrond stopped when he saw what Thranduil was watching. Legolas and Arín were there, down the other hall away, kissing! Elrond leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. He looked at Thranduil. He was equally as shocked and the two of them looked around the corner again.  
  
"You cannot give me this," came Arín's voice. They saw in her hand an emerald leaf veined with gold on a thin leather strap.  
  
"Yes, I can. And I will," replied Legolas. Elrond and Thranduil gasped as Arín and Legolas kissed again. Then Arín and Legolas bid their good nights to each other, kissed, and Legolas left, in the opposite direction Elrond and Thranduil were hiding. Then the two of them looked at each other.  
  
"I think we need to talk," Elrond whispered. Thranduil nodded and they walked away quickly, so as not to be discovered by Legolas or Arín.  
  
~*~  
  
Arín opened the door and threw herself on the bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling, holding Legolas' leaf necklace to her heart. There was a knock on the door and she sat up.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door opened slowly and Rian stepped in.  
  
"Hello, Arín." Now that the lighting was better, Rian could see what a mess her best friend was. Her clothes were blood stained and torn. She had a cut on her left arm just below her shoulder and another on her right cheek. Her hair was tangled, wet and stuck to her face.  
  
"You are a mess, let's get you cleaned up." Arín was in too good of a mood to argue. She took a seat on the floor and Rian sat over her and gently un- braided her braids and brushed her hair. Then she filled the tub with hot water and Arín got washed up. Rian sat out side the bathroom door, reading, when she suddenly asked Arín a strange question.  
  
"Arín, I know this sounds strange, but what is battle like?" Arín was silent for quite a long time and Rian spoke again.  
  
"If you don't want t..."  
  
"No, I do want to tell you," Arín said, as she walked out of the bathroom, combing her hair, "but I don't know how to say what I am thinking." She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"At first it feels terrifying to look upon your enemies. Sometimes they outnumber you and sometimes you outnumber them. Your first shot, if your favored weapon is the bow, or first sweep with a sword, if that is your favored weapon, is a rush. After that most of the rest is a blur and you hardly remember, but parts are embedded in your mind and thoughts for the rest of your life. You can never forget the sounds of death of those who risked their lives to protect you, whether or not you know them. But perhaps the worst is to see your loved ones fall or die while you cradle them in your arms. Battle is horrible. Never go unless you truly have to. You got that, Rian, never."  
  
"I have it Arín, I have it," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry my friend, you will never have to go. I promise that." She embraced Rian.  
  
"Now, let's finish getting me cleaned up." Rian looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. All of a sudden the door opened. Arín whipped around. Arwen was there and so was Laylin.  
  
"What happened to knocking, Arwen?" she asked sharply.  
  
"I am sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Hello, Laylin," Arín called over Arwen's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Arín."  
  
"Close the door," Arín told her sister. " What would you like?" she asked the three of them, who were now sitting next to each other on the bed.  
  
"We need to talk to you," Laylin said.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"About what?" Arín asked, getting up to open it.  
  
"Legolas," Rian answered.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas walked down the halls to his room. He felt happier than he had ever been in his life. He had arrived at his room and had opened the door to step in when someone called his name. He turned to see Elwen running towards him, looking relieved.  
  
"Thank goodness I have found someone I know. This place is too big for me. Have you seen Father?"  
  
"No," he replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied shaking his head slowly.  
  
"All right," she sighed, "Father must be with Lord Elrond." Legolas nodded. "Do you know where to find him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, who does?" she asked, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, go find him yourself."  
  
"Listen, Legolas, you know people here, I don't. A little help would be very nice."  
  
"Fine, go to the end of the hall, take a left. Then go down the hall until you come to your first right. Go down that hall, take your second right, go up the stairs. At the top, take a left. When you come to the end of the hall, take a right and knock on the seventh door to the left." Elwen had a very confused look upon her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Legolas cut her off.  
  
"Don't ask, just do," he told her. She shrugged, sighed and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil sat on a bench in the garden. They did not speak nor acknowledge that the other was there. They were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Elrond sat there with his head in his hands, hardly daring to believe what he had just seen. Why did I not see this before? All those time they practiced alone together, the way she looked at him during his coma, how she looked the day after the first attack. It was so obvious. What am I to do?  
  
Thranduil sat staring at the stars. My son, in love. I never imagined this. All the times I tried to get him with a nice girl in Mirkwood, he turned them all down. And now he chooses the daughter of Elrond. Well I guess that he was right to wait for the right one. Let us just hope she is the right one. I do not want to see my son's heart broken.  
  
Elrond suddenly spoke. "Thranduil, I think we should keep what we saw a secret. Don't tell anybody."  
  
"I agree."  
  
~*~  
  
Elwen followed Legolas' instructions carefully. Down this hall, then left. Now down this hall and take first right. This hall second right and up a set of stairs. Which way now? She stood there for at least ten minutes. Now I remember. Right. She walked down the hall and came to a T in the hall.  
  
Now which way? Let's try right. She walked down the hall. On the left side there were only six doors, on the right there were five.  
  
Maybe if I went the other way... She tried that, same thing. There were six doors on the left, five on the right. She stopped and sat, trying to remember her brother's instructions. After fifteen minutes, she realized what she had done wrong.  
  
I was supposed to take a left at the top of the stairs, not a right. Let me go back to the top of the stairs and start over. She went to the stairs and took a left. Then she went to the end of the hall and took a right, the only way she could go. Then she looked over to the left side and counted the doors.  
  
...Two, three, four, five, six, seven. This is it. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
~*~  
  
Arín turned and stared in disbelief at her friends and sister. After a long pause she spoke.  
  
"What for?" she asked them slowly, forgetting about the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"We all saw you run to Legolas when he and I came out, and the look in your eyes every time you look at him, Arín, it's obvious," Arwen told her sister.  
  
Arín sighed and looked up at her sister. "You are right, you're all right. I, I just didn't want any one to find out, yet."  
  
"Well, we did," Arwen whispered and pulled her sister close. "And we won't tell anyone, not even Elladan and Elrohir. Right?" She looked at Rian and Laylin.  
  
"Right," they answered together. Arín looked up at them.  
  
"Thank you all so much," she whispered, "I love all of you very much." With that, the four of them embraced. 


	10. Chapter 10: All Secrets cannot be kept

Elwen stood outside the door, shocked. L...Legolas, in love. And Arín was very rude to Father. I must find him quickly. She hurried quickly from the door. She found her father sitting on a bench with Lord Elrond.  
  
"Father, I must speak with you," she said. He rose and came to Elwen.  
  
"What is it, Elwen?"  
  
"I over heard Arín talking with her sister and, and... she and Legolas are in love." Elwen thought her father would blow, but instead, he replied calmly.  
  
"I know, Elwen, I know. Do not tell anyone."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good, now let us get to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He kept thinking of Arín, her grace, her beauty. He could not wait until the morning. He closed his eyes and thought of her. Soon he fell asleep. He awoke the next morning, the sun shone brightly through the window and the birds chirped. He got up and dressed, slowly, for his arms was still bound and made his way to the dining hall. Arín was there, outside the door, waiting for him, dressed in simple slacks, a tunic and boots. Her hair was tied back in a simple braid and held with a black ribbon. She came up to him and he took her close.  
  
"Good morning, my love."  
  
"Good morning, Legolas." She looked into his deep green eyes. "I have missed you."  
  
He smiled. "It's only been a few hours."  
  
"Yes, I know, but it seems like and eternity."  
  
"How is everything?"  
  
"Rian, Laylin and Arwen know, and I believe Father suspects something. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn know nothing." Legolas smiled.  
  
"As they should know nothing. It is not their business." The two walked hand in hand into the dining hall. They sat at the end of the table with Arín's family and Legolas' father and sister. As they sat, Elrond stood and silenced the hall.  
  
"I have good news..." he began. "The tournament will resume in a week." There were loud cheers from the Elves in the hall. Arín smiled and clapped along with Legolas and her brothers.  
  
Later that afternoon, she, Legolas, her brothers, Aragorn and Legolas' sister Elwen went out to the archery fields to practice. Arín gently slipped Legolas arm from his sling and helped him work it so he could shoot. As she it moved back he winced.  
  
"Legolas, did that hurt too much?"  
  
"No, keep going."  
  
She nodded and moved back a little more.  
  
"That's good, Arín, thank you." She smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Arín?" Elwen asked. "May I shoot against you?" "Yes, of course."  
  
Elwen raised her bow and shot at the target. The arrow hit dead center. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn looked impressed. Legolas rolled his eyes and Arín smiled. She then raised her own bow and released. Her arrow spilt Elwen's in half. Elwen's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're good."  
  
She smiled at Elwen. "So are you."  
  
~*~  
  
The week passed quickly. Legolas recuperated well and was soon ready to shoot again. The day of the second part of the tournament, Arín had a last minute practice session with Legolas. She did well, but she was nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, Arín. You'll be fine." He kissed her for luck and left her by her room so she could get ready.  
  
After changing, she slowly walked to the tournament field. The seats were almost all filled. Up near the top, in a reserved section, she saw her sister, Legolas, Legolas' sister, Legolas' father and her father. Her brothers and Aragorn came over and wished her luck. They looked almost as nervous as she was. She stood on the side with them as names were called. She waited nervously for her name to be called. She was called sometime in the middle. Aragorn and Elladan had already gone and passed to the next round. She was up against an elf named Laliath. Customarily, they bowed to each other. She was to shoot second. Laliath shot, and missed the center by two rings. Then she shot, hitting the center right on. Smiling, she moved to the side and the tournament continued.  
  
~*~  
  
The tournament wore on for three and a half hours. Arín had made it into to the final four with Elladan, Glorfindel and an elf named Mirth. She shot against Mirth, and Elladan against Glorfindel. Mirth and Glorfindel lost and now it was Arín against her brother.  
  
"Good luck, Arín, you'll need it."  
  
"Don't be too sure, Elladan." She smirked at him. He glared back. It was her turn to shoot first. She hit the center of the target. Elladan took a deep breath and shot. He missed the center by two inches. She looked over at her brother. He looked a little crushed but he hid it well.  
  
"You did fine, Elladan."  
  
"Yeah, you did too."  
  
She gave her brother a hug. "There will be other tournaments Elladan."  
  
He smiled. "Yes and next time I'll beat you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"What's all the bickering about?" came Legolas' voice. She turned to look at him. He was smiling at her. "Congratulations, Arín."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas."  
  
"Well it looks like you shoot against me tomorrow Arín." Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about that.  
  
"May the best archer win." She began to giggle and he joined her. A bell rang.  
  
"Supper time!" called Elrohir. The group made their way inside, laughing and enjoying the cool evening air. Supper was served. They had roast chicken with crisp salad. Even Thranduil and Elwen seemed to be enjoying themselves. The night wore on and soon Arín became tired. She stood and bid everyone goodnight. Legolas followed suit, saying he needed rest for tomorrow.  
  
Arín was waiting outside the door for him. He smiled and kissed her. "You never miss a trick do you?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Never." He took her hand and they made their way through the cool, open halls. A light breeze ruffled their hair as they laughed, forgetting all about the next day. They made their way to her door.  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas." She kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Goodnight Arín." He left her there and made his way to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
The night went quickly. Arín awoke early the next morning. She was very excited about the tournament, until she remembered she was shooting against Legolas today. Now she was more nervous than she had ever been. She went out to practice alone. Trying hard to reassure herself, she practiced and practiced. All right, Arín, you can do this. He's not that hard to shoot against, you've done it before. She sighed. The only problem is I'm madly in love with him. Darn it Arín, this is going to be your end.  
  
"Arín." Arín turned around to see her father.  
  
"Good morning, Father."  
  
"Arín the tournament is in twenty minutes. Just thought you would like to get ready."  
  
"Thank you, Father." She grabbed her bow and left the clearing. She made her way to her room and changed. Then she went down to the tournament fields. Everyone was already there, including Legolas and his family. She was nervous, but that was the least of her worries. She worried about whether she should let Legolas win. Little did she know, no one would.  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhhh! Look at my mad skill of using.... FORESHADOWING! (Bum Bum Buuuuuuuummmmmm...... ba dum chick.)  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Stage of the Tourna...

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Too much stuff going on.  
  
Bri Lover: You're awesome. All of your reviews have been great!!! Thanks tons!  
  
Morgaine of the Fairies: I know, he is cutest when hurt. grin  
  
AngryTolkienPurest: Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

The light breeze ruffled Legolas' hair as he watched Arín enter the clearing. He smiled over at her and she smiled nervously back. He went and stood next to her.  
  
"Arín, don't be nervous, everything will be okay..." a shrill whistle cut him off and signaled everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, the last stage of the tournament shall take place in a matter on minutes, but first I shall explain the rules to this part. The two contestants will get three chances to shoot. Whoever gets the most closest to the target wins." Another whistle and they began.  
  
Legolas raised his bow and shot. His arrow hit the center, but not the exact center. Arín went next. Her arrow struck the first ring outside the center. Legolas looked surprised. She was better than that. There was a scream from someone in the crowd and Legolas looked over opposite of the stands. Three score orcs were charging into the valley. Arrows began to rain down on the Elves. Legolas and others shot back. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw an arrow strike Arín in the chest. He tried to scream, but his voice was lost in his throat. Arín fell to the ground and was still.  
  
_No, no, no. This can't be happening._ Legolas fought the orcs with a drive that he had never felt before. He felt a sharp pain in his back and he blacked out.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. But to tell the truth, this story has been finished for about a year. I've just taken forever to post it. Forgive me?

You can edit this now!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Somethimes computers suck..........   
Review.....please?  
  
Anna/May


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye

Legolas came gained conscious rather fast. His father was staring down at him, looking worried and scared, and his sister was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas can you hear me?"  
  
"Father? Where's Elwen?" He sat slowly, and got his answer. Elwen lay on the ground nearby, her face cold and still, her eyes open, staring at the sky. Legolas closed his eyes to hold back tears. He looked over to his other side. The sight he saw made his blood still. Arín was lying there, still like Elwen, but her eyes closed. Legolas ran over to her.  
  
"Arín, Arín no..." He lifted her and cradled her in his arms. Tears fell down his face.  
  
"Le...Legolas?"  
  
"Arín! Thank the gods you're alive..."  
  
"I...I... I came to say..."  
  
"Hush, don't talk, you're going to be okay..."  
  
"No, Legolas listen...I... I love you..."  
  
"No, Arín don't do this to me... I love you, too."  
  
"Goodbye Legola..." and with that, Arín, the daughter of Elrond, passed to the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

Almost done hehe...........  
  
Review! .....please?  
  
Anna/May 


	13. Chapter 13: A New Beginning

Arín was buried under the trees by the waterfall, in the same spot she and Legolas first met. After the ceremony, Legolas stood by her grave. He had cried his eyes out that morning, and now there were no tears left. He and his father would be leaving this afternoon, to take Elwen's body back to Mirkwood. He knelt by Arín's grave.  
  
"Goodbye my love... I will never forget you..." He placed her bow over the grave and stood.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Legolas turned. Standing there was Rian, Arín's best friend.  
  
"Hello, Rian." He looked back at Arín's grave. Rian came over and laid a bouquet of flowers on the grave.  
  
"She was strong in life, my lord. She would not want us to linger over her death, but nor would she want us to forget her."  
  
"I know Rian. And I don't intend to..."  
  
The End

* * *

Yeah, the ending's pretty bad, but I'm sooooo happy that you all enjoyed this! Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna/May 


	14. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I will not be writing a sequel to _Arrows_, because it left me with one full year of a terrible writers block. And the only reason I ended it the way I did was because I had about 50 other things going on at the time and I didn't want this to hang over my head. I'm soo grateful to all of you who actually reviewed it, but it is most certainly not my best piece of writing.

Check out my other fics, though.

LOTR:  
_Helm's Deep:_ Just felt like re-writing the Helm's Deep scene from the movie with my own character. Short. VERY short.  
_A Visit to Middle-earth:_ Written for a Creative writing class I took at the U of R (University of Rochester- wouldn't reccomend going there if you hate gray weather, Rochester sucks.) Typical Girl gets sucked into Middle-earth thing, but short. Real short. And most certainly NOT a Mary-sue in my eyes.

POTC:  
_Curse of the Diamond Dagger:_ A really cool fic that formed one day while I was riding the Ferris Wheel at Darien Lake. (That thing is so much fun!) Anyway, Jack's got a niece. She's feisty, and stubborn. And Barbossa's cousin has sworn revenge on Jack-through Anna.  
_All I Wanted: _Short fic that I did late one night. Will and Jack's daughter have a relationship-with lots of surprises.  
_Search for the Banded Rings:_ Fun to write. I love Bootstrap (hint hint) Chapter 4 is done, just not typed. Jack and his niece return to Port Royal and meet up with some old friends- and some new.

Teen Titans:  
_Save Me From Myself:_ I am loving this story right now. Came up with the plot while lying in bed, and then remembered it the next day! Starfire is _**presumed**_ dead, The Teen Titans have split, And Robin blows his chance with strange girl he meets in an alleyway (not really, I just wanted to say that) The strange girl, May, unbeknownst to her, has been sent by the remaining Titans to rescue Robin from his state of depression.

I hope you all enjoy these!

Anna/May


End file.
